percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Splitting a Soul~Chapter 14
From Columbus, it didn’t take us long to reach Indianapolis. We got in just as the sun was beginning to set. We originally planned on heading straight to the library, but Aisling finally woke herself up and started to complain that she was hungry. So we stopped at a small diner off the main road and took a seat. In the small booth, we all ordered relatively small meals. Only Aisling and I had any really money, but all I had was the left over money Camp Half-Blood had given me before my trip to Albany. Aisling also had some money that her parents had apparently given her when she left to check up on me. “You know it isn’t breakfast time you two,” Jack joked as he looked over at Aisling and I. “Hey, I’ve been asleep all day so for me this is breakfast,” Aisling countered as she took the first big bite out of her pancakes, but I saw her face shift to disappointment as she chewed it. “And I just so happen to be eating French toast at dinner time,” I offered. “Nothing strange about that.” “You two would make the perfect couple,” Jack snickered. Aisling shot Jack a death glare, which was made all the more intimidating by her reddening eyes. Meanwhile I was choking on my side of bacon and blushing slightly. Kimi was also blushing heavily for some reason and Jack was just soaking it all in. “N-O; No!” Aisling yelled, finally able to speak. “That would just be…weird.” “I have to agree; I mean could you imagine us going out?” It would be terrible,” I told Jack. I knew it was a bad idea the moment the words left my lips because Aisling’s eyes shot away from Jack and turned on me faster than Zeus’ Master Bolt. “Excuse me?” she inquired. “What about dating me would be so terrible?” “That isn’t what I meant,” I said, trying to correct myself. “All I meant was that it would never work out. I mean with you being the way you are…” “And how am I?” Aisling asked, her face showing more and more signs of anger. “Is it because I’m a half-half-blood? Or is it because I’m slowly turning into a vampiric demon creature of the night?” “You know I don’t care about that; why are you acting this way?” I asked her. Suddenly Jack saw what he had done and tried to remedy the situation. “Ok, I think everyone needs to just calm down and enjoy some delicious diner food,” Jack suggested as he took a bite from his burger. Unfortunately it was too little too late. “I can’t enjoy my food because everything tastes bland in my mouth,” Aisling admitted. She took another bite of her pancake and closed her eyes as she chewed it in her mouth, obviously not enjoying it in the least. “Well in that case, we’ll just complain to the chef and get you something else,” Jack pointed out before trying to call over one of the waitresses. “It isn’t the food, it’s me,” Aisling cried as she slammed her fork on the table, almost causing the entire table to crack under the pressure. Everyone was silent for a moment and I watched a tear roll down her cheek. “Oh Aisling,” Kimi bawled as she started crying as well. She almost jumped over the table and gave Aisling a huge hug. Aisling’s eyes became as big as saucers and I wondered if they would fall out of her head. “Don’t worry; we’re going to fix this.” “Thank you,” Aisling broke down as she closed her eyes and returned the hug with full force, almost breaking Kimi in half in the process. “Aisling, too tight,” Kimi gasped, giving Aisling a few friendly taps on the shoulder. “Oh my gods, sorry Kimi,” Aisling apologized as she let go of her friend. “No problem,” Kimi coughed as she took in some air. Before lone the tension in the room began to lighten and everything seemed pretty ok. However, there were still problems under the surface. Even if we were all laughing now, Aisling never took another bit of her meal and every time she smiled, we saw that her two fangs had gotten longer. When we finished, our waitress came around and left the bill. Aisling and I left the money and Kimi found just enough money in her pockets to leave a tip. “Ok, we should get to the library before it closes,” Aisling mused as she tried to pile us in the car, once again taking the driver’s seat after a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Jack. I honestly don’t know why he kept playing that game if he always looses. “What time do they close,” Kimi asked, looking at the clock on the dash board. “I think it closes around 5 o’clock on a Friday,” Aisling answered without taking her eyes off the road. “It’s almost 7 o’clock,” Jack pointed out as he looked at the clock. “No big deal. If no one will let us inside, we’ll just let ourselves in,” Aisling commented as she made a sharp right turn. “Wow, Gear really fixed up your car.” “There was nothing wrong with my car before,” Jack protested as he rubbed the dashboard. “Don’t listen to her baby, you are perfect just the way you are.” “My grandpa is the god of roads himself, I think I know more about cars then you do and your car had so many problems that Hephaestus wouldn’t be able to solve all of them,” Aisling informed Jack as she made another sharp turn. Before long we arrived at the front entrance of the library and parked on one of the side streets. The library itself was truly a marvel of Greek architecture. The white marble columns spread across the front, making it look like a true temple for the Greek gods. I was starting to understand why Athena herself had picked this place to keep the Library of the Olympians. We all jumped over a small security fence and waited as a guard passed by until we made a dash for the front door. It was obviously locked by now, as the library had closed hours ago. “How do you suggest we get in now?” Jack asked as we began to walk around the perimeter of the place, trying to stay away from any guards. “We can always come back in the morning,” I suggested, but Aisling seemed to take offense to this. “No, I’m wide awake now so we gave to get inside now,” Aisling argued as she traced her hand along the wall. “Come on Grandma, help us out here.” “Whooo whooo,” came the sound of an owl looking at us from a tree branch. “Go away you dumb bird,” Jack said as he tossed a small stick at it that missed hopelessly. “Don’t through sticks at that owl, it is a sign from my grandmother,” Aisling protested as she gave Jack a quick jab to the arm. “I can’t help it; those big eyes are freaking me out,” Jack said as he kept looking up at the owl. “Cut it out!” “Quiet,” Kimi whispered, placing her hand over Jack’s face. The owl on the other hand took off and began flying away. “Quick, follow it.” We all chased after the owl, but we kept hitting bushes or low branches along the way because of the dark. Well, everyone except Aisling that is. It was like she could see in the dark and was having no problem at all keeping up with the owl. After about five minutes of chasing the owl, it landed atop a large metal door with the emblem of an owl on it. The owl above the door seemed to point at it while the owl on the door seemed to be staring at us. “I guess this is the entrance,” Aisling said and placed her hand on the door. The eyes of the owl glowed with a faint blue color before slowly opening with a creaking sound and I hoped none of the guards could hear it. After a few more moments, the doors completely opened and the owl above the door flew away. “Last one in is a rotten egg,” Jack joked, but never took a step forward. It wasn’t until Aisling went inside that the rest of us followed. As we walked down the hallway, we finally made it to the entryway and I looked at the mountains of books on top of mountains of shelves. There was no way that this many books could have fit inside the library, and I wondered if it was somehow bigger on the inside. “Welcome to the Library of Olympus; may I be of service?” came a voice from beside us and we all looked over to see a woman with dark black hair and piercing grey eyes. I plaque on her desk read Head Librarian and I hoped she could help.